Smiling Again
by crissingirl123
Summary: Sam makes sure his friend has some fun again. And he knows Sebastian can help him with that. A Friday night at Scandals puts the smile back on Blaine's face... Blam/Seblaine and some Seblam I guess.


**A/n:** Hi guys,

I wrote this in France and I'm not sure how the idea came in mind, but it suddenly was there and I started to write it down. I think this is the first story I wrote on a piece of paper... 'Cause you know; I didn't have wifi.

**Summary: **Sam makes sure his friend has some fun again. And he knows Sebastian can help him with that. A Friday night at Scandals puts the smile back on Blaine's face... Blam/Seblaine _and some Seblam I guess._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

| - Smiling Again - |

* * *

_Come to my locker, asap._

_Give me 1 min._

Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted his friend to help. Maybe he deserved all of this, but his hands clearly thought otherwise when he typed down the message to Sam. Being locked up in a closet next to his locker is something he'd wished, and begged, to never happen again. He hates small places. Nothing good ever happens in those places. Except for those very few times when he'd pushed Kurt in this same closet he's locked up in right now. They'd made out for several minutes every time the door closed and they were always late for Glee. Their friends would do nothing else but roll their eyes or wink at the two of them, exactly knowing what had happened a minute ago and why they were late. Those were good times. The sad thing though is that this will never happen again.

Kurt is in New York now and the boyfriends speak to each other once a week at most. Kurt is always busy with school. Blaine should be excited, knowing that tomorrow the two of them have another Skype session planned, but he's scared.

He is afraid that Kurt is gonna end their relationship. That he'd found someone else in New York, someone better. He couldn't help but think that Kurt is too busy with his new boyfriend instead of school. He knows he should trust him, their relationship is all about trust, but Blaine can't get those terrible thoughts out of his head.

It kept him up at night.

He was distracted at school, which meant bad notes. Well, in his case, less great.

Kurt being in New York basically killed him from inside. Especially now, when he doesn't know what is happening with and around his boyfriend.

The bullying got worse, because Blaine didn't come up for himself anymore. He didn't mind to open his mouth at school. If students made fun of him, he'd shrug or nod. If they beat him he'd panic and if they beat harder he'd scream. Most importantly, he doesn't fight back anymore.

"Blaine? Bro? Where are you, man?" Sam shouted concerned and Blaine could only knock on the door to tell the blond boy where he was without using any words.

He was sitting on the ground, his hands placed uncertainly on his ears, making it look like he was deciding whether or not he should keep his hands there, when the door opened. He slowly dared to look up and when he saw Sam with his hand stretched towards him, Blaine took it without a doubt. Sam helped his friend back on two feet as careful as he could, and pulled him out of the small room.

Blaine locked eyes with his friend for a bit and smiled kindly, the smile never reaching his eyes. "Thanks." He said in a whisper. Without saying another word the smaller boy walked passed Sam, towards a way out of the school, purposely ignoring the footsteps of his questioning friend only a few inches behind him. But he knew he had to face those burning looks sooner or later.

The second he stepped out of McKinley he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me, please." The hand disappeared, but Blaine stayed where he was.

"Talk to me, bro."

Blaine sighed. Why did Sam care so much? "It's nothing."

The shorter boy wanted to walk away once again, but the sound of Sam's voice made him stop abruptly. "You think I didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Blaine asked, his hands desperately flying in the air.

"The way you changed." Sam said in his own, friendly way. Sam put his hands in his pockets and walked one step closer towards his friend. "It's killing you, Blaine. You have to end it."

Blaine shook his head unbelievably. That smile that he always wears when he hears something funny, but also stupid, shown on his lips. "I love him, Sam!"

"I know you do."

"Then why should I break up with him?"

"Like you haven't thought about it!" Sam nearly regretted what he'd said, until he saw the look of his friend. It was sad, but not angry. Blaine really had thought about it. "Besides, you haven't been the same since he left. You've been living on his text-messages; which you rarely get. You're not here anymore, dude. Well- you're here, but your head is with Kurt, this whole time. And not in a good, romantic kind of way."

Blaine wanted to shout at his friend. He wished he could tell him that none of that was true and that Kurt was his soulmate. And for a long time he was sure that it was the truth, but ever since Kurt was too busy for their Skype dates, Blaine wasn't so sure anymore. "I- I really do miss him." Blaine barely cried out.

"You're too young for this, Blaine. I know that your relationship with Kurt is none of my business, but when I see my best friend in pain it is whether you like it or not." Sam placed his hands on Blaine's shaking shoulders and wiped away one rolling tear on Blaine's cheek. "The old Blaine wouldn't be locked up in a closet. He would've found a way out."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. Silently over thinking what Sam had said.

The moment Kurt left he thought everything would be okay between the two of them. But after a few weeks, months, he started to have his doubts. That didn't mean he wanted to stop trying, though. But it had to end some day.

Without a warning Blaine threw himself at Sam. His hands fisted on the back of his shirt and his face was pressed against his chest. They stayed like that for what felt like hours on the schoolyard. Both of the boys didn't want to let go. Even when the first few students walked passed them, giving the two hugging teenagers weird looks, they wouldn't let go.

"I know exactly what you need." Sam whispered softly in Blaine's ear, the curly haired boy hummed questionably in return. "Sex."

If Blaine had water in his mouth he would've spit it out in one of those dramatic ways. "What?"

"You need some action, Blainey. It's been way too long since you've got the D!"

"You're kidding, right? I didn't even break up with Kurt." Yet... Blaine wasn't ready to say that last word aloud. It will look too real for him. Luckily there will always be his friend who will remind him of what he's supposed to do.

"But you will. It may be selfish, but I want the old Blaine back and I know how."

Blaine inspected his friend, his eyes going up and down. He soon found out that Sam actually meant every word he'd said. Of course.

"Good luck with finding a guy who wants to have sex with _me_." He finally muttered. Blaine was even more surprised when he saw Sam pointing to himself proudly. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded. "Oh, and some guy named Sebastian, but I'm pretty sure there are way more pretty boys who are willing to pay for that ass, Anderson."

"You're so funny, Evans. A threesome? You, me and Sebastian. As in Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine asked a smile actually forming on his lips. He couldn't even be self conscious anymore around his friend. Their conversations were way too weird for that.

"You think he doesn't want to? Because I know he wants to."

It didn't even come up in Blaine to ask how his friend knew that. Sebastian did change, but some things will always be the same. He more cared about the fact that his straight best friend was willing to have sex with two gay boys.

Blaine was speechless.

"You know what. I'll pick you up tonight and we'll go to Scandals. If he's there we'll see what happens. If he's not there we're going back and maybe we'll have some fun on our own. There is always a way out, but we are going to Scandals, that's a fact." Sam laughed loudly as he saw his friend's expression, whose mouth was opened and his eyes nearly fell on the ground. "See you tonight, Blaine."

Blaine heard the words seconds later and he wasn't sure if he'd said something back at the time. When he was in the car he realized that he'd agreed to come with him. Without any thinking those words had rolled over his tongue.

"Yeah. See you tonight."

* * *

Sam did what he'd promised. That same Friday evening he parked his car in front of Blaine's house and stepped outside. He was about to knock on the door when a small woman already opened it for him. Sam had seen her before and as for the friendly look the woman was giving him, he knew she recognized him too. It was their housemaid. Sam remembered having a fight with Blaine about the woman, because you shouldn't use an human being like that. But soon Sam found out that the woman has a great life with the Andersons. They play games and sometimes when the family goes out for diner, she can come with them.

Sam was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly missed Karen, that was her name, telling him that Blaine will be done soon.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked next.

Sam smiled friendly and nodded. "Sure, Ma'am." Karen chuckled and let the blond boy inside the house.

"You know where you can find Mr. Anderson's room, right?" Sam had to think for a moment to realize that she meant Blaine before he nodded his head and walked up the stairs.

He and Blaine go to each other's house all the time. He could nearly dream the way to his house and his room, because he came there trice a week at least. Especially now since Kurt is in New York and Sam is single, the two of them have nothing better to do than watch movies and play games, because neither of them actually cared about homework or finished it all at school.

When Sam reached Blaine's room he heard the smaller boy's voice, softly humming a song on the other side of the door.

_And remind me who I really am  
please, remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me  
can you love mine?_

Sam was about to knock on the door, but decided to just open it instead and he was glad he did. Blaine was hanging up side down on his chair, trying to put his socks on. A huge headset was on his head, which made Sam believe the other boy hadn't notice yet that he was there. Sam grinned widely as he walked closer to the boy who had his tongue sticked out of his mouth in concentration.

He didn't say anything. He simply bent down and helped Blaine with his socks. If Blaine's shocked he was very good at hiding it.

"That looked very sexy, Blainey." Sam simply said as he basically pushed Blaine's legs of the chair and looked for his shoes. Without saying anything he helped Blaine with putting those on too and Blaine didn't even try to stop him. Why would he? "Come on, stand up."

Blaine listened immediately and moved out of his chair. The way Sam's hungry eyes looked him up and down gave him chills all over his body, but it did make him curious. "Well?" He asked as he turned around to give his friend a better look. Those same burning looks went from his un-gelled hair, to his shoulder blades, who were covered in a white V-necked shirt and ended on his ass, that was very visible in these very tight black pants.

Blaine swallowed when he felt two hands on his ass, just resting there. He was about to turn around again until he felt Sam's body pressed hard against his and his mouth very close to his ear. "We could also stay here and have some fun on our own."

The curly haired boy laughed and slowly turned around. "You seriously think that after fantasizing about having a threesome, I'll be satisfied with only you?" He nearly jumped down the stairs and sat down in Sam's car where he waited a good two minutes until Sam finally sat down next to him and started the car.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to Scandals, boys." Sebastian said for the millionth time that evening, but Jeff and Nick didn't seem to understand. He ran his hand through his hair and fell down on his bed. Jeff and Nick were both sitting on the other bed in the room, their backs pressed against the white painted wall. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're always in the mood." Jeff argued.

Nick nodded. "Exactly. We want you to have some fun."

"No, you two want some fun. But if you want me to have some fun, I'd me more than willing to join the two of you." He said, a smirk forming on his lips, like he was proud that he'd come up with the last part. The smirk turned into a real smile when he saw the disgusted expressions of his friends. "Thanks, guys." He said sarcastically, but he wasn't hurt in any way. This were Nick and Jeff, the love couple of Dalton. Kurt and Blaine were so 2011.

"Nothing personal, but seriously, Jeff will do your Science homework for the next week if you go." Nick suggested, and Jeff shoved him of the bed in return.

Sebastian laughed and amusedly shook his head. "Two weeks and you have a deal."

"Deal!" Nick agreed and when Jeff wanted to protest he threw a cushion right at him. The two of them probably won't have much fun tonight, but Sebastian will. And not only tonight. "By the way, My room is free. In case you need it." Nick handed Sebastian the keys, who gratefully took it and put it in his pocket. Not even being a little bit confused why he couldn't stay in Nick's room the whole evening, instead of going to Scandals. Or why the two of them don't have their fun in Nick's room.

They are planning something. And if this plan consist a hot boy, Sebastian was more than willing to find out.

* * *

Blaine was less nervous than last time he went to Scandals. The last time it was all new, especially the part where you have to show your ID to get in. Blaine still wasn't comfortable with that part of the night, but it was better with Sam next to him. When he walked inside of Scandals though, he started to have his doubts. In his head a threesome with two hot guys looked very, very okay. But in real life it was something that was way out of Blaine's lead.

Sam led the unsure boy to the bar and ordered him a beer. You have to start slow, is what he told him. Blaine drunk the beer like it was lemonade, which made Sam chuckle.

"Nervous?" He asked as Blaine placed the glass back on the bar and immediately asked for another one.

Blaine sighed deeply and impatiently waited until the bartender finally gave him his drink. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said.

"What made you change your mind? Back home you had big plans, dude."

"Don't call me dude. Not when...- you know. It's weird." Blaine kicked Sam under his chair when he laughed, but Blaine soon joined him. This was gonna be such a weird night. No matter what will happen next. "Have you seen him?"

Sam nodded towards a table not far away from them were Sebastian was seated. He actually looked bored, which was something that confused Blaine, but Sam completely understood.

For one part Blaine was glad that the other boy was there, but something else told him that there will be no way out now. But then again, did he actually wanted to have a way out? Why can't Blaine Anderson have fun for once? He was always this innocent boy and for one night he really wanted to pretend like he's someone else. He wanted to forget Kurt for a while and move on. He'd wanted to do that for weeks now, but he couldn't. He just hopes he doesn't screw up.

Blaine stared at the drink in his hands when he felt Sam's hand on his knee. "Let's dance." Sam suggested, but he didn't wait for an agreement. He pulled his friend with him on the dance floor to a place where they could be seen by Sebastian. Sam's hands were everywhere on Blaine's body and it was driving him crazy. He'd noticed he loved the touch of his best friend all over his body before, but in these circumstances it's different, it's better. Whenever the two of them hug at school or at home it's friendly. These touches and looks aren't that innocent. "Can I kiss you?"

The question was unexpected, but not unwanted. Blaine only had to nod his head and Sam's lips were on his.

Blaine isn't gonna lie. He'd thought about those lips on his before today. He never thought it would actually happen, though. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. It wasn't great, but not bad either. He probably needed another drink. He smiled, telling his friend that it was okay and he stood on his toes to whisper something in his ear. "I need something with a little bit more alcohol now." Is all he said when he was about to step back from the enormous crowd, but a tall figure made him stop these movements.

"Wow."

"S-Sebastian. Hi." Blaine stuttered quietly. He knew Sebastian was here and he knew that he probably saw the kiss, but he was still surprised to see him right in front of him.

Sebastian looked the smaller boy impressed up and down. "I have to say, I didn't expect you here again, Killer. Especially not like this."

Blaine looked at the Warbler with wide eyes. Many thoughts going through his head, but none coming out of his mouth. He was glad when Sam spoke up.

"Blaine and I are here to have some fun." Sam said, the way his arm wrapped around Blaine's middle when he talked, didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. "If you're interested feel free to join us any time." He added. Sam took Blaine's hand and with a quick wink towards Sebastian he led the curly haired boy to the bar once again for his drink, with a little more alcohol as he'd asked.

They didn't have to wait long until Sebastian was standing behind them. Sam wore a goofy smile and Blaine stared nervously at the crowd, passed the co-captain of the Warblers.

"Fun as in sex?" Sebastian asked, staring directly at Blaine. He needed an answer from him and not from Sam. He didn't care about the blond boy, but he did care about the smaller one.

Blaine locked eyes with Sebastian for a second before he brought the small glass to his lips and swallowed it all down at once. Instead of giving an answer he stood up and brought Sebastian's head down and he kissed him on his lips. It started slowly, but soon the alcohol got the best of him and Blaine pushed his tongue passed Sebastian's lips. Their tongues massaged each other in a way that drove both of the boys crazy. They moaned at the same time and pulled away not much later. "Fun as in sex." Blaine stated, with a small, satisfied smile on his lips.

This could definitely be fun.

"Fuck yes."

Sam smiled amusedly at the two boys in front of him, both being very interested in the other. For once Sam didn't care about being the third wheel.

* * *

Sebastian drove in his own car and Blaine joined Sam in his car on their way to Dalton. Sam had remembered the way after going there to get the trophy back from the Warblers with Blaine a few weeks ago. That was a day he won't forget any time soon.

The three boys walked up the stairs and practically ran into Nick's room. Sebastian was glad to see it empty like Nick had promised him not even two hours ago. Blaine and Sam followed inside and Sebastian closed the door behind them and he didn't waste a single second. Sebastian pushed Blaine against the wall and kissed him again, this time it was even better. Sam positioned himself behind Blaine and kissed his neck. He tried to stay as calm as possible. It was too soon to leave, but he didn't want to be too touchy either. Blaine was his friend after all and not his boyfriend. That didn't mean that those soft touches of Blaine on his arms and chest didn't feel good, because they did.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment as long as it lasted. When he opened his eyes seconds later, Sebastian had already lost his shirt and Blaine was lying on top of him, kissing his chest hungrily.

"Are you just gonna watch or what?" Blaine asked out of breath as he noticed Sam standing too far away from him. Sebastian pushed Blaine's shirt up and over his head. Their kisses were sloppy, but they both seem to enjoy it. Blaine's hands played with Sebastian's nipples while his tongue ran playfully over his neck. Blaine chuckled as he heard the loud moan coming from the other boy's lips and captured it with his mouth. Sebastian rolled them over and worked on Blaine's pants with shaking hands.

Sam was still fully dressed and watched the two boys carefully. And it probably started to be a little creepy. Sucks he can't blame it on that one beer he had before, because _damn_ that's hot. "I- I... forgot a condom. I'll be right back."

"Whatever." Sebastian whispered as he shoved Blaine's pants down and brought their crotches together. Sam simply chuckled as he walked out of the room. When he stepped outside he found Nick and Jeff watching him curiously in the hallway.

"And?" Jeff asked.

"No condom." He said as he showed the two boys a condom he had in his pocket. "Should have left them in my car."

The three boys laughed amusedly as they all went their separate ways. Sam to his car and Nick and Jeff to Jeff's room.

"Jeff?"

"Hmm."

"You're sure we can't celebrate?" Nick asked slowly, still remembering very clear the conversation they had right after their talk with Sebastian. No sex tonight had definitely been said during their little bitch fight.

Jeff smiled and sat down in the bed. He got rid of his shirt and laid down with a deep sigh. "On one condition."

"You know I suck at Science, babe..." Nick said. "And by the way, how big of a chance is there that you actually have to do his homework after this? He'll be in a good mood for the rest of his life."

Jeff shook his head as he grabbed Nick by his arms and pulled him with him on the bed. "You're topping. I love it when you're being all bossy on me."

"That sir, that I can do."

* * *

"Blaine... Ah, Blaine stop."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we shouldn't...- fuck, maybe we shouldn't do this."

Blaine chuckled quietly, but he did stop teasing the flustered boy. "I thought you wanted this too." He said, the smile still on his lips.

Sebastian was quiet for a minute, something that made Blaine feel even more uneasy here, in this room, half naked. Sebastian always said what was on his mind, but normally it wasn't this hard for him. The taller boy sighed and climbed of the bed. He avoided eye-contact with Blaine, something that Blaine immediately noticed. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I wanna do this right." Sebastian said. "I li- like you Blaine. Like really _like_ you."

Blaine stared blankly in front of him, deeply thinking about what Sebastian had said. "Oh..." Blaine stood up and picked his shirt of the ground. "Kurt and I..."

"You two are still together? Sam told me that...-"

"Sam?" Blaine interrupted surprised. "You know what it doesn't matter. Yes, we didn't break up... yet." When Blaine locked eyes with the other boy he was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. But soon those eyes turned angry and he hurriedly started to clean up the room.

He put his shirt back on and opened the door and started into the hallway, basically staring Blaine the room out. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Sebastian stop it."

"Why? I told you that I like you, but you're taken. I don't need to be your friend Blaine."

Blaine walked closer to Sebastian, his shoes tightly held in his hand. "I said we didn't break up _yet_, Seb. Just give me some time, okay?" Blaine breathed deeply and kissed Sebastian softly on his cheek. "I'll call you." He whispered in his ear before he walked away.

Sebastian didn't answer, but he knew that whenever the other boy calls, he'll pick up, because that guy is way too important to him to let go.

* * *

**A/n: **Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
